


Survival 101

by Nerdgirl124



Series: Dreamwalker [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 1940's, And what is the first rule of survival boys and girls?, Angst and Smut, Baby Steve!, Biting, Bucky being angsty AF, Bucky has a secret, Bucky's hot, Come on people he grew up in Brooklyn after all, Cuddling, Feels, Little Steve taking what he wants, M/M, Name!kink, No heat, PWP, Plot What Plot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War, Sarah Rogers - Mentioned - Freeform, Sharing Body Heat, Sick Steve Rogers, Steve is cold, Swearing Steve Rogers, Well maybe just a little, and being a little shit about it, and he's living with Bucky, but it's ok, what do you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdgirl124/pseuds/Nerdgirl124
Summary: What would happen to our poor Brooklyn boys when it’s winter and the heat gets shut off in their drafty apartment.It's survival 101 baby....OrSteve and Bucky's first time, back in the 40's(prequel to Dreamwalker)





	Survival 101

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a prequel to the 'Dreamwalker' series  
> Just a quick little look into Steve and Bucky's past together back in the 1940's.  
> Hope you enjoy yourself... I know I did 😏
> 
> Also, side note:  
> Now that it's finished.   
> If anyone's wondering what order the chapters go in; the Cronalogical order is:  
> "Survival 101" (this one)   
> "Sweetest Torture"   
> "Dreamwalker"  
> (but you can read them in whatever order you want really)

Bucky pulled his coat tighter, as another gust of wind sent a shiver straight through him. It was the beginning of October, and Brooklyn had already been hit with its first cold snap of the season. It had gone from a mild, crisp New York Autumn; to sub-fucking-zero over night. One day the leaves were golden and falling all around, and then the next morning it was like the whole island had been transported into the ninth layer of fucking hell.

It was like a nightmare.

A nightmare he could easily escape from; if only he had a warmer damned coat!

But some things were more important, like making sure Steve had his medicine. And keeping that punk alive ain’t ever come cheap.

And that was just it, wasn’t it? He would do anything for that stupid punk. Anything. Including, but not limited to; freezing his fucking ass off!

Apparently.

Grumbling an incensed curse at Mother Nature under his breath, Bucky rounded the final corner towards the apartment. A soft glow was filtering through the narrow living room window; a warm beacon in the bitter night. Despite the bone chilling cold, he couldn’t stop the corner of his lips from twitching up at the thought that Steve was waiting up for him.

Something about the glow from the window and the cold night air was reminding Bucky of his childhood. Of Sarah Rodger’s voice as she stood on the top step, calling him and Steve; promising a warm meal to chase away the chill. How Steve would catch him off guard and push him off balance to get a head start, before racing off towards the house. Or how he would just sit there for a moment, laughing and shaking his head, knowing a similar smirk was plastered on that cheating little punks face.

And how one day he realized that somewhere along the way, he had stopped thinking of him as a little punk, but rather as _his_ little punk; that at some point his feelings for Steve had changed, shifted into something else entirely.

Something more.

But he was a coward. I mean come on, he's been in love with his best fucking friend, his brother, since he was sixteen and he couldn’t even tell him. Instead he went out with girl after girl, trying to bury his feelings so deep not even he could find them. But every time he thought it might be working, that his feelings for Steve were fading, that damn punk would do something to bring those feelings bubbling to the surface once more.

Then Sarah had died, leaving Steve with no one, no one but Bucky. When Steve got sick again, Bucky had begged him to sell the apartment and come live with him and his mother and sister, but he wouldn’t do it; said it was the only thing he had left of her. But that left only two more options; either Bucky sits back and watched Steve possibly die, with no one there to take care of him; or he moves into the apartment with him.

The only problem with that was he could no longer ignore those feelings. They were always there, hiding just below the surface. And with Steve unable to work due to all of his various illnesses; it fell to Bucky to pay the bills; and even with three jobs, it still wasn’t enough. But they did keep his mind busy and distracted during the day.

No, the hardest were the nights; when the two of them were alone, together, in their small two bedroom apartment. All that tension he had been ignoring all day, just wanting to spill over until he did something about it. So many times he’d wondered what it would be like, to rip that drawing pad right out of Steve's hands, crashing his lips down over his. Imagining how soft his lips would feel under his; or how his small, fine boned body would fit so perfectly against his.

Shaking his head, Bucky shoved those thoughts down, again, taking the stairs two at a time. He hated that his brain did this, all day it would be empty and numb, but the second he got back home it’s like it kicked into overdrive; and always it was about Steve.

Closing his eyes he leaned his forehead against the cool wood of the door, left hand resting on the handle, as he attempted to gather his scattered thoughts. After a minute or so, he felt another gust of wind blow through the thin material of his coat and decided he'd better go inside before _he_ got sick.

“Honey, I'm home,” he called out, opening the heavy door. It was a joke, of course, something he started years ago; before everything changed, every time he'd come over. But deep down he felt the truth of it; of how much he wanted to mean it.

“Steve?” he questioned when there was no response. He was starting to get worried, something wasn’t right. The apartment was chilly, almost as cold as it was outside, actually, and Steve wasn’t anywhere to be seen.

“Steve?!” he called again, his panic spilling into his words and making his heart race. Where the hell was he? And why the hell was it so fucking cold in here? “Steve, answer me. Where are you?” he continued, nearly slamming the door as his panic mounted. Where was he?

Suddenly, there was a small sound from his bedroom.

_Steve?_

Making it across the living room and down the hall in a half dozen or so long strides, he pushed open the bedroom door; with, perhaps, a bit more force than was strictly necessary. But he couldn’t help it; fear had his heart beating a mile a minute. “Steve?”

“H-hey,” Steve coughed out, his light frame visibly shaking beneath the tattered and worn out quilt. “H-heat-s o-off-f a-g-gain,” he finally got out between rasping coughs and body wracking tremors.

“Shit Steve, how long…” Bucky started, before a violent shudder shook Steve's delicate fame; making the bedsprings rattle; loudly. Biting his lip he darted from the room, quickly reaching his target and grabbing it quickly; returning in less than a minute with another thin, worn blanket in his hands.

“Can you sit up Steve?” he asked, walking over to the bundle currently shivering in the center of his bed. When he shook his head minutely, Bucky leaned forward, draping the second blanket he had retrieved from Steve's own bed over him. As he tucked it around him, his fingers grazed the bare skin of Steve's throat. “Shit, you’re ice cold,” he exclaimed as the chill of his friends skin shivered up his arm.

“An-d you-re s-s-so w-warm,” he cooed between chattering teeth; his face unconsciously pressing closer to Bucky's hand, seeking his warmth. “P-plea-se st-stay.”

“Steve you need to warm up, I have to find you more blankets, make you some tea. Something, anything, to get you warmed up as quickly as possible.” Bucky babbled, unable to meet Steve's eyes; to see the pain there. He needed to do something, he needed to warm Steve up; and fast.

“S-survi-val 10-1,” Steve stammered, his shivering was slowing down, but another cough rattled through his body, making him shake.

“What?” Bucky asked as he leaned down to help Steve sit up for a few moments, trying to help ease the coughing fits a bit.

“Survival 101, J-jerk; the b-best way t-to warm up is t-to sh-share b-body heat,” Steve elaborated, letting out a few more rasping coughs as Bucky held him up. “And your s-so w-warm,” he added, subtly leaning into Bucky's touch.

“Well, seems you must be feeling better, huh, Punk?” Bucky teased, helping him to lie back down on the pillow. His fingers lingering, maybe, a bit longer than necessary against the hollow of his collarbone before pulling away and stuffing both hands in his pockets. “I'm gonna get you some hot water, should help.”

“Please d-don’t go.” Bucky could hear Steve pleading, even under the rasp of his dry throat. “I d-don’t n-need water. I n-need you. P-please.”

Bucky had already turned to leave, but Steve's words froze him in place. Words he had always longed to hear from those beautiful lips.

_I don’t need water._

_I need_ you.

Him.

Steve needed him.

His heart was rabbiting in his chest again, but this time it was a completely different kind of panic. _I need you. I need you. I need you._ It was playing over and over in his head, slowly breaking down his resolve. Closing his eyes he tried to focus on his breathing, to calm his racing heart, but it only succeeded in conjuring an image behind his eyes of him; curled up behind Steve, cradling him protectively in his arms as he warmed him with his own body heat.

The idea was intoxicating, hell it was what he'd always wanted; and he could already feel its effects, the way his body was reacting to the mere idea of lying next to him. He could feel his nails digging into the palms of his hands as he clenched his hands into tight fists; the pain cutting through some of the haze.

“P-please, B-Buck, I'm s-so c-cold,” he heard Steve stutter from his nest of blankets.

“Damn,” Bucky breathed out, the last of his flimsy resolve shattering at the sound of his plea. It was a bad idea, there was no denying that; he knew it.

Just as he knew, without a doubt, that he was going to do it anyway.

Taking one last steadying breath, Bucky turned back towards his bed to look at Steve as he shivered under the blankets. With his decision made Bucky took the few measured steps forward, coming up to the left side of the narrow bed. Fleetingly he wondered if they’d both actually fit on the narrow, twin mattress; he barely fit himself. But it was short lived when he felt Steve’s icy hand brush against his, shakily entwining their fingers.

Letting out a resolute sigh, Bucky pulled back the blankets, slipping in behind Steve. It only took him a moment to adjust his position, wrapping an arm around Steve’s waist and pulling his back against his chest; it was the only way there would be enough room. Bucky was careful, though, with Steve being so small he was able to keep his ever hardening cock from pressing into him. No matter how much he wanted this, he wasn’t the priority; getting Steve warm was, that was all that mattered.

And as long as he remembered that, it would be fine.

“So warm,” Steve purred, pressing himself further back, into Bucky’s stomach. A move that had Bucky swallowing down a deep, throaty moan. “So warm,” he repeated before wriggling again, shifting slightly lower. Bucky assumed he was just getting comfortable, like a cat as it tried to find the most comfortable position. But it didn’t escape Bucky's notice how close Steve was getting to finding out his deepest, darkest secret.

“Steve,” he breathed; half pained cry, half desperate plea. He needed Steve to stop, but he couldn’t form the word.

And then it didn’t matter. Steve shifted his hips one last time, slowly angling them down the planes of Bucky's stomach; his ass brushing lightly against the unmistakable outline of his rock hard cock.

He didn’t even try holding back his broken cry this time; couldn’t even if he'd tried. And it didn’t matter anyway. Steve knew, could feel him now; there was no way he couldn’t.

Suddenly it was like everything stopped; panic flaring through his veins once more, white-hot and shocking. All he could feel was Steve; the knobs of his spine as they dug into his abdomen, the hollows between his ribs were his fingers held him tightly. But most of all, the firm pressure of his ass, pressing right where he wanted him most. Where he's wanted him for so long.

It was heaven.

And it was hell.

Everything he had ever wanted; everything he knew he could never have.

He knew what would happen, how this would end. In a moment Steve would push away from him, trying to get away with him as fast as possible. He could even imagine the look on his face; a gut wrenching mixture of confusion, disgust, and not a small amount of revulsion.

“Bucky,” Steve's sighed softly, grinding himself harder against Bucky’s aching cock; cutting through the torrent of doubts.

_Did he just…?_

_No. There’s no way._

_He couldn’t have…_

_No. Did I hear that right?_

_It can’t be…_

“Bucky,” came another breathy sigh; pulling him back reality once again. And this time there was no mistaking the need there; or the almost desperate way Steve was pushing back against him.

“Fuck, Steve, you gotta stop that,” Bucky ground out between panting breaths; even as his arm tightened around Steve's waist, pulling him closer. “I… You… Can’t…”

“Please, I need…” Steve begged, one hand coming up to tangle in the short locks of Bucky's hair.

A low moan sounded deep in Bucky's throat as Steve pulled gently, bringing them even closer. “Steve we can’t…” his words cutting off on a groan as Steve rolled his hips again. “You… You’re sick, Steve… We can’t,” he finished, still unable to trust what was happening.  

“Please, I’m fine. We can. Please. I promise,” Steve rambled, rocking back on every _please._ “Please, James...”

 _James._ The only person he ever allowed to call him that was his mother, he preferred Bucky and everyone knew it. But there was something about the way Steve caressed the single word, like it meant something to him, broke something inside of him. It was intoxicating; and damn near the best sound he'd ever heard.

“Damn, Punk,” He growled into Steve's ear as he tightened his arm around the smaller man’s waist. “You have no idea how long I've wanted this. Wanted you,” Bucky admitted, rocking forward, grinding his straining erection against his ass. Bucky couldn’t help the triumphant smirk that pulled at his lips as Steve let out a surprised gasp.

“I think…” He panted before Bucky felt his free hand come to rest against his own, pulling it down from where it dug into his narrow hip. Now it was Bucky's turn to gasp in surprise as Steve pressed his hand against the clear and obvious edge of his own hardened length. “That I do, actually, ya; Jerk,” Steve finished, breath coming hard and shallow as Bucky's fingers flexed unconsciously against the insistent press of Steve's rock hard cock.

“Fuck, Steve,” he whispered, bowing his head onto the other man’s boney shoulder. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, inhaling his scent. A combination of the salty ocean breeze and the crisp night air; Like somehow they were on a beach somewhere, not just in their small, cold apartment. “Say it again,” He whispered, placing a gentle kiss to the base of the other man’s throat.

“Please, James,” Steve cried softly, no need of any further explanation, his hand tightening in Bucky's hair.

“Shit, I love the way that sounds coming from you,” Bucky murmured against his skin before placing a firmer kiss against Steve's neck; eliciting a low moan from deep inside his chest.

He took his time, planting a series of gentle nips, and sloppy, open mouthed kisses against the column of the other mans throat. All the while absentmindedly brushing over the hot, hard outline of the other man’s pulsating cock. Every pass of his skilled fingers pulled another breathy cry from between Steve's lips as he rotated his hips; pressing harder against Bucky's heated palm, silently begging for more.

“Buck, if you keep doing that,” he whispered breathlessly. His breathe coming in hard, uneven pants as a thin sheen of sweat broke over his delicate skin. “Please, if you keep that up, I'm not gonna last much longer,” Steve finished, his words coming out rough and broken as he tried to catch his breath, “I need you, now. Please Buck.”

_I need you._

_I need you._

_I need you._

There were those words again. Words he never imagined hearing from those perfect lips; words he knew he'd never get enough of.

All he wanted was to tear off every layer of clothing that separated the two of them, until all he could feel was heat and skin and Steve. But something in him couldn’t help teasing his friend one more time.

“What do you say, Punk,” Bucky whispered in Steve's ear, a wicked smirk spreading over his lips. “Come on, what’s the magic word,” he continued, dragging his teeth gently over the smaller man’s earlobe.

“Shit, James,” Steve gasped out, a little shiver working its way down his spine, the hand in his hair giving an involuntary tug.

“Fuck,” Bucky growled, hips pressing forward of their own volition. He couldn’t wait any longer, he needed him; now. And he could feel Steve's own desperation mounting, his hips grinding firm, small circles against him; making them both moan.

And before he knew it, both of Bucky's hands were buried under the hem of Steve's shirt; pulling his back flush with his chest. For a moment he was struck by the feeling of Steve's soft, flawless skin under his fingertips.

“James, please. Quit teasing and fuck me already,” Steve suddenly burst out; pulling Bucky's face closer as he turned his head, bringing their lips together in a searing kiss.

It was sloppy and desperate and more than a little awkward as both of them stained to reach each other over Steve's shoulder. It was everything Bucky had ever imagined their first kiss to be; and so much more. He let out a gasp at the sensation; one Steve took full advantage off, slipping his tongue past Bucky's parted lips, deepening the kiss.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours, just kissing and exploring each other. The whole time Bucky's hands never stopped tracing up and down the smooth skin of Steve's sides, feeling the flatness of his stomach or tracing the hollows between his ribs. He almost felt like a dame beneath his questing fingertips, all soft skin, delicate bones, and plump lips; but he could feel a kind of strength there too that was all Steve; hiding  just below the surface.

He was perfect, and he was all Bucky's.

Turning his head he broke the heated kiss; both of them breathing hard as Bucky dragged his nails over Steve's sides one last time, revealing his skin, one agonizing inch at a time as he dragged his shirt up. He only had a moment to admire all of that smooth, creamy skin before pulling Steve in for another quick kiss. One hand trailing slowly back down the length of his torso; pausing to squeeze his hip, feeling the hard bone just under his fingers before moving on, toying with the waistband of his trousers. His fingers a silent question, asking permission before going any further.

“Really, you think I'm gonna back out now?” Steve teases, his tone breathless as he breaks away from the kiss. Rolling his eyes in an exaggerated way at Bucky before he rocks his hips forward, pressing his aching cock against Bucky's hand.

That was all the permission Bucky needed. With a quick gesture Bucky tugged Steve's oversized trousers down. Letting him kick them off as he found what he was looking for; wrapping his hand around the hot, hard length of him.

“Shit, Buck,” he cursed at the pressure of Bucky's fingers around him. “Please, shit…” His words cutting off with a gasp as Bucky flexed his wrist, changing the angle as he stroked him from base to tip. “Inside me now,” he finally finished between broken breaths as he reached between them, blindly searching for Bucky's belt buckle. Finally finding it, he opened it one deft flick before pushing them over Bucky's hips, much the same way Bucky had just done to him; leaving him to kick them off himself as he leaned forward, fumbling with the items on the nightstand.

It only took a few moments and Steve was leaning back against Bucky's chest again; keening as Bucky tightened his hold, determined to keep him there.

Letting out a low chuckle Steve once again reached between them, his long fingers finally wrapping around Bucky's painfully hard cock. His fingers gliding up and down with little to no resistance at all; Vaseline, that’s what he was getting off the night side table. Bucky let out a loud, throaty moan at the sensation, reveling in the slick, skilled glide of the other man’s hand as he worked it over him; his own pace changing to match.

Giving him a few more tight strokes, Steve pulled him closer, lining him up with his entrance. This was everything Bucky had been dreaming about since he was sixteen; it was all right there in front of him. And he hesitated.

Again.

“Are you sure Steve? I don’t want to hurt you,” Buck whispered in his ear; his last chance to back out, because Bucky wasn’t sure he could stop if he went any farther. “I need you to be sure.”

Steve didn’t answer right away, just pushed his hips back, impaling himself slowly on Bucky's aching cock. Bucky's world narrowed down to the man in front of him; and the incredible tightness of his ass as it clenched and unclenched around him.

Distantly, Bucky wondered if Steve had done this before, with someone else. The idea sent a sudden jolt of jealousy all the way through him, sending a shiver down his spine. He didn’t think so, but something about the way he was responding and taking charge of the situation made Bucky think he may have had some previous experience in the matter.

He only had a moment to wonder, though before Steve shifted his hips, changing u the angle; making Bucky's own hips flex forward, burying the remaining inch of his cock in Steve's tight heat. They both let out twin gasps as Steve's perfect little ass came to rest against the base of Bucky's cock. The way they fit together, like they were made for each other tore another gasp from Bucky's lips.

“So much sweeter than I ever imagined,” Steve cooed; arching his back a little, changing the angle to scrape Bucky's cock roughly against his walls.

_…Sweeter than I ever imagined?_

Suddenly it clicked, like the final piece of a puzzle falling into place in Bucky's mind. Steve wanted this. Maybe even as long as he had, but they had both kept it a secret. While he had spent years dreaming wanting his best friend, but never imagining it could be ever want him back; Steve had done the same thing. It also explained why he had thought Steve had done this before, while Bucky had spent his lonely nights jerking off to the thought of himself buried deep inside the smaller man. Steve must have spent them with his fingers up his ass; pretending it was Bucky, pounding him into the fucking mattress.

That realisation was all it took, for Bucky to let loose. It was like every feeling he'd been hiding, every secret he'd had to keep, every secret desire he'd ever felt came bubbling to the surface all at once. It was overwhelming and amazing; and, oh so, freeing.

Gripping the smaller man’s hip, holding him in place; Bucky began to move, pulling almost all the way out, before pushing back in to the hilt. He did this over and over again, dragging his length roughly against Steve's walls; making sure he feels every hot, hard inch as he pushes back in. With his other hand Bucky reaches down, grabbing Steve's own weeping cock in a brutal grip; pumping it in time with his thrusts. He keeps his pace slow to start, but it quickly became a pounding rhythm as Bucky feels his control slipping. And Steve was just as desperate, pushing his hips back to meet every one of Bucky's forward thrusts. It was hard and fast and dirty, the culmination of decades of suppressed yearning and desire.

Steve came first, his muscles locking tight around Bucky's twitching cock as his release washed over him; breathlessly crying out Bucky's name, his real name. Bucky didn’t last much longer, the feeling of Steve clamping down around him, coupled with the sound of his name on Steve's lips, had him cuming deep inside of him.

“Damn,” Bucky sighed under his breath, releasing his fingers from where they were dug into Steve's hip, drawing abstract patterns against the skin he was sure would be bruised tomorrow. He pulled out of Steve slowly before curling back around him, placing another kiss to his shoulder and dropping his head back; resting it against his pillow and closing his eyes.

“Hey Steve?” he asked after a few moments of silence.

“Mmmhm?” Steve replied absentmindedly.

“What are we gonna do now?” Bucky continued, a hint of nervousness seeping into his tone.

“Well I don’t know about you, but I kinda thought something like this usually meant two people were together,” Steve answered, his voice a little muffled from where he was also resting against the pillow. “And if you’re worried about what people might think, well, fuck ‘em. None of their damned business anyway,” he added as if reading Bucky's mind and putting all of his doubts to ease with only a few words. 

Hugging him closer Bucky couldn’t help the smile that pulled at the corners of his mouth. Could Steve be anymore perfect; brave and loyal, stupid and reckless, not afraid of anything, and always willing to fight for those he cares for.

 No matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, as is my warning with the other two chapters, "this is my first time writing this" [male on male] so please be gentle with me, I'm delicate.  
> And also a quick reminder that this is part of a series, so if you don't forget to go back and read 'Dreamwalker' as well.


End file.
